


Exchange

by pnsyblltrx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnsyblltrx/pseuds/pnsyblltrx
Summary: They each have something the other wants.





	Exchange

Maybe it was stupid. Getting involved with him the way that she was, knowing the things that he would do and who he was to become. Or rather who he was becoming. Because looking at him now, at his dark, hard eyes and his cruel, wicked smile. Well, it was obvious that he was on the path that would lead to his demise. There was nothing she could do to change him, he was, after all, only a product of his experiences.

The dark, hard eyes and cruel, wicked smile that gave her the glimpse at Voldemort the Dark Lord, also gave her the sweet promise of knowledge without limitation. That was the only thing she cared about, Dumbledore and his optimistic plan could go burn in hell for all she cared.

He, obviously, did not care for her, only about the "greater good" as Grindelwald had said. She was only a means to an end, an end that was surely to be better than the place she had left.

But in that place, there was not someone who was her equal.

Because it was obvious to her, now, after meeting him, that Tom Riddle was her equal.

He valued education as much as she did and devoured every piece of information, except he was not stopped by a moral compass, or a conscious or disapproving eyes.

Tom Riddle knew who she was, knew what she was capable of, what she was sent back in time to do. Yet he did not try to kill her.

All he did was offer her knowledge.

In exchange for information of course.

To learn all that she could, she had to help him avoid the person that he became in her time.

She saw no reason to disagree with him.

One dark, perfectly shaped eyebrow rose and she knew her time was up. Her hand rose slowly and gently traced the angles of his jaw.

"Show me."

Those perfectly shaped lips, because of course everything about him was perfect, stretched to reveal teeth that would make her dead, muggle parents proud.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to those dangerously sensual lips of his, with the briefest of kisses he sealed her fate.

"I will show you everything there is to offer."


End file.
